In recent years, demand has risen for increased performance and computing power of computing devices, including computers, desktops, laptops, servers, printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, multi-function printing devices, and/or other computing devices. The demand for improved computing power has led to the development of various techniques for enhancing processor performance. One technique includes implementing multicore processors within various computing devices. A multicore processor can execute tasks in parallel by using each core of the processor to execute a separate task. As a result, the parallel execution of tasks by a multicore processor improves processor performance, and in turn, computing performance of associated computing devices.